Student Teacher Confidentiality
by GeekLove97
Summary: Harry and Severus hold deep attractions to eachother, yet they keep them hidden. Will the love they share stay a secret, or will everything be revealed?
1. Chapter 1- I Must Not Tell Lies

**Hello there readers! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to ponder over my story. I was inspired to write this by my best friend and hopefully future beta Jogin-Peace. This is my first ever fanfic, so please let me know your opinions! I would really appreciate them :)**

**Warning!: Future smuttiness here! Bondage, anal, rimming, oral, seduction, etc.**

**Pairing: Severus/Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

To almost everyone in the wizarding world, Harry Potter was known as The-Boy-Who Lived, but to Severus Snape he was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse.

Every day he had to suffer through Potions with the insufferable little brat, and be reminded of the boy's arrogant father.

Every feature in his face resembled the older deceased Potter; his messy black hair, which bugged Snape to no end, bushy eyebrows, prominent cheekbones, etc.

The only thing which he inherited from his mother are his eyes,  
a deep emerald color that seemed to show into the depths of his soul, but only if you looked hard enough, which the professor found himself doing often. Severus would never admit to anyone how he really felt about Harry.

With that would come humiliation and a submissiveness that he did not want to have.  
He would not let it get out that Harry Potter was his weakness, his craving, his reason for living.  
'No,' thought Severus 'I will not let him find out'.

The brooding Potions professor sighed and got up to go join everyone else for dinner.  
His footsteps echoed through the deserted hallway as he walked, and at that moment he realized that he was truly alone.

No one in his life to care about him, to have hours of sweet love with, no one's arms to wake up in.  
He just has himself for a form of entertainment.

Countless times he's found himself slipping into his fantasy world, a life he knew that would never come true. Harry and himself would go on leisurely walks through the ground, meet up at late hours of the night to find an empty dark corner, and sneak into Snape's private rooms for a secret shag.  
All of the things that he wished would happen but knew wouldn't. Sometimes he couldn't help but think that it's all for the best, that Harry deserved someone better.  
Harry should have someone young, hot, emotionally stable.  
All he is a bitter old greasy git.

Severus pushed all of the depressing thoughts from his mind as he entered the Great Hall, Albus would surely know if something was wrong.

He took his seat at the table with all his co-workers, sneering at the students that lined the room.  
The ceiling was a dull grey, much like his mood, the thunder representing his heavy heartbeat.

He scanned the room conspicuously, looking for the face that really mattered.  
His heart jumped out of his chest when he spied the little raven talking excitedly to his other Gryffindor friends.  
Severus took that as an opportune time to study the young man.

Harry had grown exceedingly from a scrawny first year to the strong muscular 6th year he is now.  
He has the build of a seeker, hidden behind his robes.  
'If only I could rip those off and see what he's been hiding underneath' Severus thought.  
He moved on to his pouty lips, just begging to be kissed,  
then to his defined nose, and finally his eyes.  
Severus has never seen such a bright pair of green eyes.

He was surprised though to see them staring right back at him.  
They were unreadable, almost like he was trying to hide his thoughts. That's one thing Severus hated about the boy, he always hid emotions well. It made the older man frustrated, never knowing what Potter was thinking.  
Even with the boys poor occlumency skills it deemed almost impossible. He was a mystery to Severus, and he found that kind of sexy.

They sat there just staring for what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was only a minute.  
The contact was broken when the Weasley boy tapped Harry, mouth full of food, ranting about something unimportant.

The raven started blushing, biting his lip in a nervous manner.  
It sent the blood rushing to Severus' prick, and made a very noticeable bulge in the man's pants. Harry looked back at the man, and saw the lustful glaze in his eyes.

He smirked, picked up his spoon filled with chocolate ice cream, and began to languidly lick off the sweet substance. It was mesmerizing in the way his tongue moved and twirled over the cold metal, making it seem sexual. A drop of liquid escaped from the corner of his mouth and crept down onto his chin. Harry removed the spoon, and took his index finger, trailing it along the trail left by the dessert. He then slowly brought that finger back to his lips, and sucked on the tip of it, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

That had Severus at his breaking point. He needed to get out fast or else he could not be held responsible for his actions. He quickly excused himself from the table, and gracefully yet swiftly left the room, leaving behind puzzled teachers, and a smiling Albus, who little did Snape know saw the whole exchange.

Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table, staring at the door that was just violently opened then slammed shut.

"What was that all about?" Hermione said curiously. Ron had the same look of confusion upon his face, but all Harry could do was keep his face blank as he inwardly smirked.

"I have no idea" proclaimed Harry, when really he did know what just happened, since he was the cause of it. He found it amusing to tease his professor, since there was no harm in little fun.  
"Sure Harry. Come on; let's go back to the common room. We do have that test we need to study for after all." Ron and Harry groaned, but obeyed anyways.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet as usual, the only sounds were the crackle of the fire-place and the scratching of a quill on parchment as Hermione bustled over her transfigurations essay. Harry couldn't focus on anything, let alone his homework, as his mind continued to drift off. He couldn't tell his friends about his affections towards their potions master, since they would probably think him barmy. Harry just couldn't help the way his eyes would automatically train themselves onto the man when he caught a glimpse of him walking by. Or the feelings he would get in the pit of his stomach when he heard the deep melodious voice. This has been going on since 5th year, when Snape and Harry started their private sessions. It was unbearable to be in such close proximity to him and not develop those feelings.

Ever since then, Harry has hidden his attraction from not only his friends, but Severus himself. He would probably he scolded for his 'petty childish thoughts' or worse, laughed at. Though that never stops him from driving the man over the edge just to get some sort of reaction, whether negative or not.

'Things have gone on way too long,' thought Harry, 'I can't keep lying to myself when I know I want him. I will get what I want, one way or another.'

* * *

**Soooo.. Did you like it? I really hope you did! please review because I would love any criticism or advice you can give me! :)))**


	2. Chapter 2- I Must Not Wander

**Oh my gosh guys, I completely abandoned you! I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad author:( I've actually had this chapter written for a while, it just took me some time to get myself to type it all out. Hopefully in the future I'll be quicker with the updates, but thank you to those who are patiently waiting for an update, and those who reviewed:) It's all appreciated. Enjoy this next chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hogwarts was quiet and the students were all fast asleep in their beds, but somewhere in the castle, there was a young boy who just couldn't find the peacefulness inside his mind. Harry's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his chest wracked with sobs. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead burned with a fierceness, making his skull hammer. He couldn't make a sound, not even a cry for help as he was trapped inside his dreams. Voldemort was getting stronger these days and Harry was suffering from the effects of that every night.

He awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and gasping for breath. The visions were getting worse, and he knew that in the Daily Prophet the next morning, would be the exact wording of what he just saw. In a little town somewhere in England, fire was set to a muggle family's home. They smelled the smoke, and tried to escape for their lives. There was a newborn baby bundled up by blankets, unaware of the horrible tragedy going on around him. They made it downstairs, only to find the doors sealed shut before they fell to the floor, the baby still cradled in the mother's arms. The house went alight, and when the firefighters arrived, they only found ashes.

Tears streamed down Harrys cheeks as he cried in loss of the young couple's life and the little boy, who would never get the chance to grow up with his family. His muscles ached and he groaned in pain. Ron tossed in his bed, and Harry decided to take a walk, as to not wake his roommates. He got up quickly and stretched his stiff body parts to loosen them up.

There was bound to be someone besides himself lurking around the castle, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak before running out of the common room and into the halls. He roamed around for a while just thinking, hiding every time he heard the subtle tapping of footsteps descending closer. He was used to the daily walks now and knew exactly what to look out for. He's been doing this every night since first year and now it seemed like a routine to him. Eventually he got tired of walking and sat down on the bottom step of the staircase, rocking himself back and forth. The movement was soothing, and calmed his thoughts. His eyes got heavier and it became harder to think clearly. He fell asleep not even minutes after, and was curled in on himself almost protectively, with his cloak clutched in one hand. And that's exactly how he found him.

Severus was making his nightly rounds throughout the school, looking for brats with a penchant for trouble. Only rarely did he find someone dumb enough to cross his path. He was bored, incredibly so, of not having found a single victim yet. It was only when he walked towards the general direction of the staircase did something catch his eye. A distinct figure huddled in on itself, completely still except for the rhythm of his chest rising and falling. He moved cautiously forward, stepping on the tips of his boots so that no sound would escape. Upon inching closer he discovered a messy mop of black hair, which could belong to none other than the Golden Boy himself. 'Insolent brat' thought Severus irritably, 'he's everywhere I turn.' At this point he was standing right in front of Harry; close enough to see his eyelids fluttering then slowly opening. The boy let out a small yawn and Severus cleared his throat, startling him into standing up. "P-professor, I-I I'm so sorry, please don't be mad I-"

"Save it Potter" he snarled, "come with me. Now!"

Harry sighed. "Yes sir."

Harry was led by Snape down to the dungeons, and into his office. He could most likely memorize where everything was by how many times he's been in here. The grey brick walls were lined with potions, there were various book shelves strewn about the room, in the middle of the stone floor was a large teacher's desk and right in front of it was a much smaller one for students. He flexed his hand in remembered pain of sitting in that desk many times before writing lines.

Snape walked behind the workspace and sat in the chair, leaning back and thrumming his fingers upon the wooden surface.

"Now would be an opportune time to explain yourself Mr. Potter" he drawled out. Harry gulped, and slowly sat down opposite the man.

"Sir, I really am sorry, honestly. I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"That does not explain why you were out roaming the halls in the first place, when in fact you know that it is against the rules. I have the right mind to tell the headmaster about this." Harry's eyes cast down with guilt.

"It's the dreams again sir" he mumbled.

"The dreams? You mean…"

"Yeah."

"But I thought that those stopped?"

"I lied to get Dumbledore off my back. It was always Harry do this, Harry do that, Harry are you okay, is it your scar? I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm some weak little thing! I just want to be normal!"

Severus sighed, and rubbed his sleep depraved eyes.

"Nothing is normal Harry, sometimes you just have to-"

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Harry blinked his eyes in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you daft or do I just need to speak louder? I said that nothing is normal."

"No after that, you called me Harry."

Snape's brows shot up in disbelief, as if he didn't realize the own words that have come out of his mouth. He quickly masked his features, and the wall came back up.

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"Okay, let's move on shall we? I might have a solution to your sleep problem, but I must talk to the headmaster first."

"Are you going to tell him that I've been lying?" His mouth quirked downwards.

"Yes, if you want to get help. It's getting late, go back to your dormitory and try to get some sleep."

"Okay sir."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Harry got up, walked the long journey to his room, trudging his feet as he went. As he lay in bed and closed his eyes, sleep never came. A single word went on repeat through his head, keeping him awake. "Harry."


End file.
